


STUPID DEEP

by fliptothecside



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliptothecside/pseuds/fliptothecside
Summary: Peyton (reader) and JB met at the club. Friends with benefits… more like strangers with benefits. Eventually, they stopped and never spoken to each other ever again. Almost 3 years later they meet again due to Peyton dating his old friend from school.Here comes the chaos…





	1. Preface

_Preface:_

It's been forever...

Why did it have to be him...

_ Is this real? _

He is standing in front of me.

So many times I imagine this moment.

So why I am not reacting to what I always dreamed of?

** _Im Jaebeom._ **

Stupid kid.

Stupid musician.

Stupid man.

It's been so long...

Why him?

** _Why now?_ **

**_God I still think I’m in love with him... _ **


	2. Freckles

It was a simple thing between us. 

Friends with benefits.

Well…

More like _ strangers with benefits. _

Till it became more.

** _Almost more._ **

We met at the club lounge.

A place I no longer visit.

Because I didn’t want to see his stupid, arrogant face.

Because he had an effect on me.

Because he made me fall for him.

** _Almost_ ** fell in love with him.

But _ the almost _still trounced not have fallen for. 

Because he made me a sucker about the possibility of “love” and “relationships” and a “future with him that was more than just sex.”

And now after almost 3 years not seeing each other. I have to see him almost daily.

** _Why? _ **

Because I just found out he’s _ my boyfriend’s best friend. _ Best mates in grade school. And after years of studying abroad, Jinyoung is finally back in Seoul and is now living in the same apartment with his friend.

Which means I have to see JB…

**Every. Single. Time. I. Visit.**

**Im Jaebeom. **

_ This bastard. _

Great… he’s staring at me like one of his cats.

\----

“Can you stop staring at me?”

“I’m not staring,” he protested. His lean, muscular body sloped to the side of the kitchen archway. 

“You are,” Peyton snapped while she was cutting onions.

“Are you sure you should be cutting onions?” JB’s eyes squinted, following her hand movements with the knife.

“Yes, why?”

“Because of your fragile hands and you always look like you’re crying like those soap dramas.”

“People cry when they cut onions - it’s because onions contain an enzyme called lachrymatory synthase and when it reacts to sulfur it creates a gas that triggers your eyes to become irritated and produces the tears.”

JB chuckles, Peyton shifts her eyes away from the onions and towards him.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“You're still the same…”

“Same?”

“You and your nerd language.”

“Excuse me?! My nerd lang-” Peyton placed the knife down on the kitchen counter and directed her body towards where JB was but she stopped speaking when she saw that JB moved closer to her than previously. Faces just inches apart.

“...I miss it,” he whispered.

  
  
  
  
  


**Silence.**

  
  
  
  


“Miss what?” she nervously asked.

“...you.”

Peyton gulped, she couldn’t help but stare at JB… it’s been almost 3 years and he still looks devilishly handsome as she first met him almost 5 years ago. His brown eyes and those two twin-like moles on top of his left eye. She always felt weak when his eyes gazed into hers, she was drinking those espresso eyes… drowning in endless caffeine high. She could remember those endless nights staring into them while he was pounding into her, staring back with so much hunger and thirst. 

“You-Your- uh- messy style of cooking… it’s amusing,” he awkwardly laughed. “It’s like a 10 year-old learning how to cook for the first time… geez, this whole apartment is going to smell like an onion farm for a whole night if you keep chomping more." 

Her eyes immediate squinted and her lips pressed tight, noting to JB that she wasn’t fond of his statement.

“Whatever…" she shot him back a glare before turning her head away. "And stop staring at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“-Like you’re undressing me with your eyes… like you’ve seen me naked.”

“Hmmm,” JB spoke as his eyes still staring at Peyton's side profile… his left eyebrow arched up. “Well I mean_ I have…” _ he stated in a lower tone.

**“IM JAE-”**

“-Hey Peyt, you need help with cooking?” Jinyoung voice echoing on the other side of the apartment, prompting the duo to halt their conversation. It seemed like Jinyoung just finished showering after working out at the gym with Jackson.

“Um **NOPE!** Nope! **I got it!**” she shifted her body away from JB’s. 

“I have a knife in my hand so you better create at least a 3-feet distance between us before I ‘accidentally’ stab you,” Peyton scolded, lifting the knife in her right hand and pointed at JB’s chest.

JB lifted both his hands and slowly stepped back. “Okay… okay…”

“Have fun cooking… _ Freckles, _” he whispered the last word, giving a smirk before he walked away from the kitchen and into the living room.

  
  
  
  


** _Freckles._ **

  
  
  
  


His nickname for her when they were together… no, they were **never** together… ugh… _ it's fucking complicated. _

  
  
  
  
  


**The nickname.**

  
  
  
  
  


Actually, the nickname he came up with the moment he met Peyton.

  
And he kept calling her that.

Because he knows Peyton hates it.

  
She squirms when he says “Freckles.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


** _Why?_ **

  
  
  
  
  


It was a rare thing to see an Asian woman having freckles on her face. Most people assumed Peyton was half Korean and half white. 

Which they weren’t wrong... she was half Korean… but the other half was Chinese.

Freckles on an Asian women’s face are considered “ugly,” “dirty,” a sign of “ill-health.” It’s the complete opposite of the “elegant,” “pure,” and “healthy” idea of the smoothen and whitening of the skin. She wasn’t ashamed of it… but it definitely made her distinguished from the other ladies.

Peyton had to listen to that all of her life. To get rid of her natural freckles. She tried due to pressure from society and other family members, but over time she gave up… because she didn’t give a fuck about anyone’s opinion of her physical features. Luckily years of self-care and strength made Peyton have a confident personality to not mess with. 

The nickname “Freckles” always had a negative meaning for her. It was a way for everyone to shout something at her without showing what they truly meant. That Peyton wasn’t the ideal beautiful woman a man/woman wants.

  
  
  


So when she first met JB and he outrightly called her “Freckles,” she didn’t give a crap about him at all. Though after a couple of calls she noticed when he said it he spoke it differently than everyone else she’s met. He actually spoke like that was the most beautiful word he’s ever said. She already had a nickname for him; called him “Chinny” in her head due to his weirdly sexy and annoyed look when someone makes a stupid statement and his chin comes out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


So how did this nerdy scientist and a music composer become _ strangers with benefits? _

  


One location:

  


** _At a club._ **

  


And their _ stupid ass drunk friends. _

  
  


There was no love at first sight between them. More like intrigue at first sight… _ especially for JB… _ for Peyton, she didn’t care. They met at a club, and the dress code for most ladies were the tight-fitted articles of clothing (dresses, skirts, etc.) Peyton’s friend was wearing a typical outfit (body-con dress) and Peyton was just wearing her dark jeans and a grey colored top.

  
JB didn’t want to be out tonight. But his friend Seungyoon advised him to let loose. He’s been in the studio lately trying to compose and produce music for the artists at his work; OffShore Records. Still only a couple years in the music business, JB made himself known and had some great collaborations with famous artists. He was currently stuck on a melody, an arrangement he’s been trying to get the head producer to approve for weeks but to no avail. He hasn’t seen people in forever...always locked up in the room with his music equipment. Seungyoon was an artist that JB has written and produced some of his songs. He also worked at the same company, a good colleague and friend to JB. Noticing JB’s lack of energy and annoyance growing around his fellow associates he thought he bring JB to relax. So to amuse his friend, JB decided to tag along with him to a new location; let loose. 

There were plenty of people in the packed club lounge... but for some reason, Peyton stood out from the rest. Hair tied up in a messy bun, glasses that fell gracefully on her nose, dark jeans, comfy top, and converse shoes instead of heels like the rest. But the most important thing that stood out from her appearance was her freckles… 

  
  
  


_ Freckles… _

  
  
  


He could tell she was clearly a woman who has a polar life than him. A girl he rarely meets and sees at the club. If she was here, she here for 2 reasons: (1) she got dragged here by her girlfriends and wanted to escape this hellhole or (2) needed to let loose but also maybe want to find a one-night stand. JB couldn't help but see which one is the answer. Though he actually didn't approach her, his friend did and pulled him to come with him when Seungyoon saw Peyton's friend. Seungyoon, cheeky and charming guy saw Peyton and her best friend from across the bar. 

  
  


_ \---- 5 years ago ---- _

"Peyton look over there!"

"What Wendy?" Peyton annoyed that she agreed to come out on a Friday night. Friday nights were her lazy day… her “me” day… after work, all she wanted was to cook a meal, drink a bottle of wine by herself and catch up on her tv shows or movies. 

"There are these guys just a few yards down checking us out."

Peyton automatically looked at where her friend was slyly pointing at with her drink. Her eyes locked eyes with JB right away and then the other guy next to him before she looked back at Wendy and her scotch. 

"Peyton, don't make it so obvious," Wendy scolded.

"What's wrong? It's not like they are scared of eye contact and if so… they are really chickens."

"Peyt you need to relax and not be so bold at times… guys sometimes like a girl being mysterious."

Peyton rolled her eyes. 

"First of all… I would be relaxed… **AT HOME **if you didn't drag me here."

"First off I didn't drag you. You promised me that we would have a 'girlfriend night' and it was my pick. So I picked tonight and this club lounge."

"I need to stop making promises… if not create some clauses to our friendship."

"Hey, you love me you brat."

"Same here you brat."

Both laughed and clinked their drinks toward each other. Wendy almost missed her drink to her mouth as she saw two men approaching her and Peyton. 

"Oh they are coming this way," she nudged Peyton's elbow.

"Hey ladies how's your evening?"

  


_ Hey ladies… _Peyton couldn't help but scoff at the guy's approach. It was super generic but not stalkery… however, she was already in a foul mood in being here so any words coming out of the guy's lips wasn't attractive to her.

  


"Not bad," Wendy chimed. "I've never seen you guys here."

"Oh, you guys are regulars here?"

"A bit…”

“I’m Seungyoon, and this is my friend JB.”

JB nodded his head. Seungyoon and Wendy were chatting away, whereas JB and Peyton were both quiet, semi-listening to their friends flirting with each other.

“You guys want a drink?” Seungyoon asked.

“No thank you,” Peyton spoke. Wendy said the same. 

“Actually I was planning on dancing… you interested?” she smiled at him.

“Sure, after you,” Seungyoon stepped aside while Wendy walked in front of him. 

“JB I’ll be back… maybe,” he winked at his friend. JB nodded.

Peyton sighed as she saw her friend walk away with Seungyoon into the dance floor. 

  
  


_ Great now I’m stuck with quiet dude. _

  
  


Both just standing next to each other at the bar. It’s been a minute or two of silence between them, just the music in the background and people crowding them. JB noticed Peyton’s drink was almost done.

“So… want another drink Freckles?”

  


_ Freckles… ugh… not again. _

  


“Nope,” she chirped. “I’m good…and my name isn’t Freckles…” she said as she sipped the last portion of her scotch.

“Sorry I forgot your name. Umm… Peyton right?”

“Yeah, good job remembering it,” she quipped. 

  
  


_ Whoa this girl is definitely does not want anything to do with me. _

  
  


First impressions are always fantastic. 

  


“Let’s start over...I’m JB,” he took his hand out for her to shake it. Peyton turned her head towards him and looked at his hands before shaking it. 

“Peyton.”

“So… you guys go here often?”

Peyton looked at JB.

“Were you even paying attention in the beginning of our conversations with my friend and yours?”

  
JB just blinked.

“Your friend asked that already but I guess you zoned out…”

  
_ What the fuck… why am I being awkward? _

_ Where is your mojo JB? Come on it hasn’t been that long since you flirted with someone. _

“Yeah I did… so what? I’m asking now,” he smirked. 

Peyton just looked at him again. 

“Okay… I’m just here to hang out with my friend and now I’m going to find her and tell her I’m leaving. It was nice to meet you JB.”

JB didn’t know why but he wanted to make a good impression on her. He doesn’t usually chase but there was something about Peyton’s bluntness that attracted him.

“Hey Peyton,” he shouted towards her. She turned around, back towards him, eyes confused by his call out to her.

“Next time I see you I’ll buy you a drink… the drink you had… hmm **McCallan 12 ** right?” He spoke as he walked towards her. She slowly nodded her head. “I mean McCallan 12 is smooth and has a nice oak and caramel taste but you should try the **Balvenie 14**… it has a smoother style with a nice zesty taste.” 

She arched her eyebrows. “What makes you think I would enjoy that?”

“** _I have a feeling_ **,” he grinned. Peyton was stunned. His smile totally changed his outer appearance as a rebel without a cause to an almost sincere good guy.

  
  


_ What the… how did he do that? _

_ How the fuck does he know what I like it? _

  
  


JB leaned in and whispered next to her left ear. “I’ll be seeing you… ** _Freckles_ **.” He moved his head back to his side just enough for his eyes to lock hers and gave a smile… a genuine smile. He proceeded to walk away from her. Peyton just stood there.

  
  


_ What the fuck just happened? _

  
  


Finally snapping out the weird spell JB had her for a moment, she found Wendy near a corner of the dance floor with Seungyoon, both getting cozy with one another.

“Wendy!” she yelled. Her best friend was too occupied with the male grinding up behind her.

**“WENDY!” **

“Oh Peyton. Hey!” she moved lesser to the rhythm of the song but still syncing movements with the guy. 

“I’m leaving.”

“Wait what? We just got here.”

“We’ve been here for almost 2 hours. You know me… this isn’t my style. I’m going to head out. Want share a ride with me back?”

Wendy was contemplating. It was a girl’s night after all… but Seungyoon was _ too irresistible _ to let go. She turned around to Seungyoon and talk to him in his ear due to loud music surrounding them. He took his phone out and they exchanged numbers. 

“Call me?”

“You bet,” he smiled. Peyton was over this moment and grabbed Wendy’s hand to pull her away. Once outside the lounge Peyton let go of her hand and hailed a rideshare.

“Dammit girl you’re no fun. He was so good-looking.”

“You could’ve stayed with him.”

“No… we are having a girl’s night! ** _Hoes before bros!”_ **

“Did you just call us a hoe?”

“You know what I mean… ** _sisters before misters!”_ **

Peyton rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah… honestly, you just want to fuck him... just say so.”

“Okay,_ I do. _ Hey, one-night stands are fun sometimes. You should give it a go.”

“No thank you I rather not get some STD or accidentally get pregnant from a random person.”

“Peyton you work in biology, you’re a lab technician at a hospital, you know the stats and health awareness. Plus you are not stupid to not have a guy wrap himself and you have birth control.”

Peyton quietly looked around the area. She didn’t want to get into another conversation about her romantic or sexual life but Wendy was the exception to the rule. Wendy just loves to ask her these questions. 

“I mean it Peyt, it’s been a while since you let yourself have fun. You are always at work or at home. Let loose, meet people, fun or not. Just because you meet someone doesn’t mean it has to be serious.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it, Wendy… let’s go our Lyft is here.”

“Since you are ending our girl’s night early you owe me,” Wendy quipped.

“Fine... what do you want?”

“Is that old diner we use to go back in college still open 24/7? I miss their cupcakes or oh!!!” Wendy clapped her hands, “They had awesome ice cream flavors!!”

“You want ice cream at midnight?”

“Yes… THE** RED VELVET** ONE!”

Peyton was done with Wendy. “Of course, _ Ms. Red Velvet_, you can have one.”

**“YAY PEYTON!”** she hugged her friend.

  
  


_ Oh god I’m gonna buy her something sugary at 12am… _

_And she is sleeping over… _

  
  
  


_ Damn it I’m not getting any sleep tonight. _

  
  
  
  


She could see it now... Wendy not wanting to go to sleep, rather watch TV or have long night-conversations about anything. 

  
  


_ Here’s to a Friday night. _

_ \----- End flashback ---- _

  
  


That was 5 years ago. ** _Their first interaction._ **

Now their latest interaction involves more of Peyton spending time with Jinyoung, and JB being there sometimes to hang out or chill.

Actually more like JB annoying the crap out of Peyton. He enjoyed making it difficult for her, always joking around and teasing her. Jinyoung tried to get them to both like each other but so far it hasn't been working. 

The thing is… Jinyoung doesn’t know about their past fling.

And… it will be that way **_forever._ **

  
  
  


** _Why?_ **

  
  
  
  


Peyton wanted to tell him, but JB was the first to say that they vaguely met through friends once or twice before at someone’s party or event but this would be the first time he will actually get to know her when Jinyoung introduced her to him.

So how does she go against what JB said and tell her beloved boyfriend that she and his best friend use to fuck each other multiple times over 2 years… eventually, she fell for him… got her heartbroken because of him… and have Jinyoung pick up the pieces years later when he met her unexpectedly when she traveled to California and visited one of her best friends for one month?

  
  


Nope…

  
  
  


**No idea.**

\----

It's been 3 years. Things changed. **People evolve. **

JB has moved on. Peyton has moved on too. The day JB saw Jinyoung introducing her as his girlfriend, it didn't freak him out. It was more like an "oh" a girl he used to know in his past.

  
  


**His past.**

  
  


Something that was over. Someone he's moved on because it wasn't serious.

  
  
  
  
  


**The problem?**

  
  
  
  


He knew that his interest in her had returned.

His interest in fucking her, talking to her, or just all of her?

He wasn't so sure.

  
  


Which didn’t bode well for JB.

  
  


_ **Why?** _

  
  


He wasn’t going to betray his best mate and go after someone with who he only had benefits with.

  
  
  


**Just benefits.**

  
  
  
  


Nothing more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _Right?_ **

  
  
  


After all… they both haven’t seen or talked to each other ever since _ that evening _ 3 years ago.

She was angry and yelling at him and he just stood there silently, listening to all of her rants… that she had enough… that she couldn’t handle this… whatever thing they had… what it turned into...

It was just strangers with benefits. 

Even if they started to do a bit more “normal” things together.

Like going out in broad daylight. Or cooking food for each other.

But over time… they were doing more than they first agreed on.

And it freaked him out, to the point he shut himself from her, ignored her…

And when _ that night _happened his complete self just walled up and saw her leave his place and never return. No call, no text, no seeing each other at certain places.

Just another ghost of a closed chapter in both of their lives. 

  
  
  
  
  


** _Until recently._ **

  
  


** _Like now._ **

  
  
  
  
  


At his apartment.

  


Where she is cooking dinner.

Not for him though.

  


But for his new roommate... his old best friend in grade school.

  


Her boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Park Jinyoung.**

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


“...I miss it,” he whispered.

  
  
  
  


**Silence.**

  
  
  
  
  


“Miss what?” she nervously asked.

“...you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shit.**

  
  
  


_ Why did I say that? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He saw her throat gulp… her eyes confused… looking back at him. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Peyton… _

  


_ What happened to us? _

  
  
  


He needs to give a witty remark instantly and after that, she would give her automatic retort to him back at full force. The one thing he always wanted to ask her about... ** _that night…_ ** the question: _ can we talk about us… about what we are… no... were… no… now? _ However, Jinyoung’s voice made him come back to his senses. He walked away but after he called her by his nickname to her. He knew he couldn’t call her that anymore, but it fell out of his lips so naturally.

He sat down on the couch, thinking in his head.

  


_ Not cool JB, you cannot act like that towards her. _

_ Like what? _

_ No flirting, no past jokes, and no nicknames. _

_ She is your best friend’s girl, you will not and cannot act as you know her. _

  


He could hear her voice calling out his name… just like before, those midnight trysts that no one knew between them… even Seungyoon and Wendy didn’t know. Over those 2 years, they were meeting other people, heck they even shared their dating life stories before and after they had sex. Sure it was strange but the benefits to just ranting stuff out with someone who can be unbiased to your thoughts and opinions were helpful.

The problem was the strangers turned friends with benefits that went a lot longer than anticipated. It was only supposed to be a couple of times. She would text him, vice versa, meet up at a secluded location or each other’s places, no sleepovers… it was fine for the first 6 months, met up a handful of times per month but after that they found themselves seeing each other in public by accident or on purpose.

  
  
  


_ Choi Peyton… _

  
  


How he wanted to say her name as he did before.

  
  


_ Fuck. I need to clear my head. _

  
_ I need to get out of here. _

  
  


JB texted someone before he decided to stand up from the couch and grabbed his leather jacket, his wallet, phone, and keys before he proceeded to walk out the door.

“Hyung, where you off to?” Jinyoung asked, stepping out of his bedroom.

“Grabbing dinner, might meet up with others.”

“Oh but Peyton is here, she’s cooking a big pot right now I’m sure we have plenty of food.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure you guys want a night alone together.”

“You sure hyung?”

“Yeah, no worries see ya later.” JB motioned a casual ‘salute’ with his right hand and closed the door. 

\----

Peyton was cooking dinner for her boyfriend. He’s been trying to catch up with his other friends, got a job and flew back home 3 days ago from San Francisco, finally done moving all of his stuff back to Seoul. So many trips in the past few months, back and forth and now he is official back to Seoul. He moved to the States for college and stayed there for a couple more years until he decided to move back. 

Jinyoung missed his family, his friends, and his girlfriend. Peyton was happy to finally get to see Jinyoung more often. The long-distance was difficult, especially in the beginning when she didn’t even know if she was dating Jinyoung or not. The text messages and video chats helped, but she missed feeling his touch, hugs, and kisses. Eventually, they both had a heart-to-heart, both recognizing their mutual interest in each other. And now Jinyoung was back and kept in contact with an old friend from school who so happened moved into a new place and had another bedroom available for rent. It was the stars aligning, unionizing two friends after years of separation.

The first trip back to Seoul was a while ago, Jinyoung wanted to go on a date with her but beforehand he was going to meet up with his old mate from grade school to catch up and talk about the apartment so he asked if she could meet him up at a local diner he used to come often with his friend. 

Everything would be great… if only JB and Peyton didn’t have a sordid past between them. 

** _Hence now._ **

“Hey,” Jinyoung gave a kiss on her cheek as he settled himself next to her while she was pouring the stew she made into both of their bowls. 

“Hey… food is ready.”

“Looks like it’s just you and me tonight.”

“Oh, JB isn’t staying for dinner?”

“No… hyung said he wanted to meet others, give us some alone time.”

“Oh… that’s actually nice of him.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Look...I know you guys aren’t getting along well, but Jaebeom hyung is a great guy. I know me and him have totally different personalities but he’s been a great friend to me despite our years growing apart.”

“I know…”

“I’m sure if you spend time with him you will get to know him better.”

Peyton nodded her head and started to eat. It was crushing her to keep her and JB’s past a secret from Jinyoung.

  


\---

After dinner, Jinyoung and Peyton were cuddled into the couch watching a movie. He had one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other was free, on top of the couch’s armrest. Peyton was dozing in and out of slumber… trying to watch the movie but she was so tired from a long day at work. It was also because she was too comfy... resting next to her boyfriend, her whole body gently laid next to Jinyoung, comfy due to his warm body and his sweater she borrowed to wear. 

Jinyoung's phone vibrates on the coffee table next to the couch, his free hand reaches for it. 

Jinyoung: Hello?

JB: Hey Young-ah, you guys asleep already?

Jinyoung: Hmm… not yet but Peyton is half asleep right now. You coming back to the apartment soon?

JB: Hm… nah not yet. I might crash at Seungyoon’s place. 

Jinyoung: Why not come back? Peyton and I are just watching movies. Come back and chill with us. 

JB: It’s ok-

Jinyoung: -Hyung don’t worry… we’re not doing anything.

JB: I’m fine Jinyoung. Just… not ready to come back… _ the night sky looks too good _to go back inside right now…

Jinyoung: Hmm... okay. Don’t stay out too late. 

JB: Yeah I know… since when did you act like my mom?

Jinyoung: Since we became roommates.

JB laughed. JB: Okay ** _mom…_ ** I'll be fine. Goodnight.

Jinyoung: Night hyung.

JB chuckled. He did miss having Jinyoung around. Jinyoung was always the rational and thoughtful person compared to him. They were the dynamic duo back in school. JB was the bad boy rebel, and Jinyoung was the prince charming class president. **The stereotypical opposite: ** partners in crime, but they both know who each other were than anyone else. It just _ hurts _ that Peyton would hang around sometimes, especially when they get into the couple mode “hand-holding, hugging, the small PDA like kisses on her head.” 

_ Wait hurt? _

_ No… what the fuck is going with me? _

He didn’t want a** committed relationship.**

He likes being free. 

But for some reason… ever since Peyton came back into his life, he can't help but second guess his thoughts.

** _Was it a mistake?_ **

Did they have to end their relationship on bad terms?

He wanted to be friends with Peyton.

He enjoyed their talks back then.

**But** there was a small part of him crushing his spirits… telling him that can't ever happen.

Because the moment he thinks he can… he ** _might _ **want more with her.

And he can't have that happen.

It was lust. It was nothing more than benefits.

But having those benefits stopping so suddenly tends to give a bitter taste. 

And now JB has to taste the bitterness inside of him every time he sees her. 

It was a secret he can _ never tell anyone. _

A secret he has to hold on _ forever. _

Im Jaebeom… **he's in a dilemma.**

** _Freckles… _ ** _ why did it have to be you? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!! Here is my story. This idea was sprouting in my head while I was (still am!) writing BETWEEN THE LINE. JB is my other bias (besides Jin from BTS). There's not a lot of GOT7 stories and I hope writing this story and more will encourage more people to write about these amazing guys.
> 
> Tell me how you think! 
> 
> Keep a lookout. I've been mentioning GOT7 characters in my other series so I might mention other artists too. As you can see Wendy from Red Velvet & Seungyoon from Winner will be recurring throughout the story-line. I might do a cross-over or the same universe as my BTS story.


	3. Meet

Peyton worked as a lab technician. Not enough stress can be put on the sheer amount of hours you put in as a lab technician. With that time comes a lot of growth and experience. All the stresses, successes and failures of being a lab technician gave Peyton maturity and perspective in all aspects of her life. Due to Peyton’s work-to-the-ground personality… She was given more trust compared to other coworkers, able to supervise her own projects and others. She dominated in graduate school.

As lab technicians, the job has plenty of things to do: collect samples, study and perform tests on body fluids, teeth, chemical compounds, biological specimens, or other fields of science. Lab techs also record their data or findings for studies and assistants by doctors and physicians. Labs need to be sterile environments, so lab techs must maintain a clean environment and Peyton is somewhat of a neat freak.

Also working with test tubes and microscopic bacteria… trying to see things positively or negatively. It’s also in a way how she would look at other people; ** _her perspective._ ** The perspective to see if a person was contagious… and JB was that virus that she didn’t expect to pull her up and down.

**JB. **

Only she had that “stupid” virus.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \--- Last night --- _

  
  


Peyton and Jinyoung were washing the dishes together, Jinyoung was rinsing them off while Peyton dried them with a towel. She was happy to finally spend time with her boyfriend, but aching guilt still loomed in her head.

“Jinyoung-ah…”

“Hmm noona what’s wrong?”

“Listen…” She stopped drying off the cup she had in her hand. “I may have met JB once or twice… like at a club… like years ago. I sort of remember him and when you introduced us it was confusing because he looked familiar… I just couldn't recall where… I just wanted to let you know.”

Jinyoung looked at her and nodded.

“You guys probably met because of Wendy and Seungyoon.”

  
  
  
  


_ Wow, his deduction is fast like Sherlock. _

  
  
  
  


“Yeah… I think so, probably.”

Jinyoung nodded his head while washing off a dinner plate. 

“Those two tend to hit it off with others right away, plus from hearing about those two from you and JB... they go out to clubs and public events too often that they might as well be together. Didn’t they have a thing for each other?”

“I think so...like for a very short time. Honestly, when they were together I didn’t get to see much of her since I was so busy with my fellowship and she was with hers… our schedules were complete opposites.”

Jinyoung hummed in agreement. 

“I’m sorry that I lied to you regarding-”

“-Peyton… it’s okay. “

  
  
  


He kissed her on the forehead. After they were done cleaning up, the couple sat on the couch.

  
  
  


“So… movie night? What do you want to watch?”

“Hmm… you pick, I just want to cuddle with you,” Peyton said, already nestling on top of Jinyoung's chest.

Jinyoung chuckled. “Okay then… hmmm how about something nostalgic.”

He grabs the remote and scrolls down the Netflix account he and JB shares.

“Ah perfect.”

Peyton wasn’t paying attention to the screen, but to Jinyoung’s face. She still feels her face blushing while staring at his side profile. Jinyoung’s presence is calming like the wind blowing on a spring morning… gentle but always around when you need him.

The sound of the intro to the movie finally reached Peyton’s ear, making her turn towards the TV.

“Oh, **Am****elie**?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“Yep, our accidental first date,” he gave her a gentle smile.

  
  
  
  


_ \--- Over a year ago --- _

  
  


After working endless hours, Peyton finally is using her vacation hours to go on… vacation. One of her close friends from childhood moved to the States for work… her friend kept insisting to come visit her and now Peyton responded to her call and took a one way trip to California to visit her friend. She needed a break from work... from life in Seoul. 

“Peyton I’m so happy you finally came to visit me!”

“Are you sure I can stay for a few weeks? I feel like I’m intruding.”

“Nonsense! You’re pretty much like an older sister to me! My unnie who protects me.”

“You should meet my friend Wendy from school and work, you guys would get along,” Peyton chuckled.

“I’ll be moving back in the near future. I’m gonna need to find a roommate and I want you to be that person!”

“Seulgi…”

“Oh come on! We used to sleep over at each other’s houses all the time… this time we’re just adults,” Seulgi grinned.

“Okay we’ll talk about it once you’ve decided when you move back.”

“So what are we doing now?” Peyton asked as her and Seulgi finished having lunch.

“Oh did I forget to tell you? I invited a few of my friends to meet us… we’re watching a movie. We’re going to watch the latest **IT film**.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Silence.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh no, count me out. You know I hate horror movies!” Peyton called out.

“Come on, it just came out and I heard it’s so good… plus you have me and my friends, you won’t be alone.”

“Yeah, no... I don’t want to.”

“Oh look here they are,” Seulgi moved to the direction of where her friends were coming from. 

  
  
  


A small group of people were walking towards Peyton and Seulgi.

  
  
  


“Hey Seulgi!” a girl yelled and smiled at her.

“Hey! Looks like everyone made it on time. That’s a first.”

“We would’ve been late due to Sean’s incessant need to find his “cool” shoes, but Jinyoung managed to drag him out before we wasted any more time,” Laurie said.

“Where is Jinyoung?” Seulgi asked, looking among the group.

“He’s parking the car right now.”

“Oh well, besides Jinyoung… everyone this is one of my best friends from overseas… Peyton.”

“Hi everyone,” Peyton waves a hand and nods. Everyone greeted each other.

  
  
  


“Well let’s head over and buy tickets… who's ready to get their pants scared?”

“Seulgi… I really don’t want to watch IT,” Peyton quietly whined.

“Come on Peyt… everyone is gonna watch it. What are you going to do for the next 2 hours?”

  
  
  


“I’ll watch something different with her,” a new voice was heard from behind Peyton; speaking in Korean towards Seulgi.

  
  


The tall asian male loomed over her… she couldn’t see his face at first since the sun was bearing behind him but once she saw his face… she couldn't help but think she died and found ** _an angel._ **

  
  
  
  


_ Holy crap he’s really good looking. _

  
  
  
  


“Yo Jinyoung, you know most of us can’t understand Korean,” Sean said.

Jinyoung chuckled. “Sorry Sean, it’s a habit when I see Seulgi.”

  
  
  


“Jinyoung!” She hugged him. “There you are. I thought you wanted to see IT?” Seulgi asked.

“Actually no… I only said yes because Sean was forcing me to go… he needed a buddy to grab onto.”

  
  
  


The group snickered at Jinyoung’s remark.

  
  
  


Sean's face turned pink. “Hey! Stop lying dude… you’re ruining my image in front of all these ladies.”

“What it’s true. I had to be by your side when we re-watched the first one… you kept clinging onto my arm and shoving your face into a pillow.”

Sean grunted. “Psh… whatever… I’m totally over it and I know for sure I can watch it without you.”

“That works for me. I’ll watch a different movie with your friend… if you are okay with me tagging with you?” he turned to look at Peyton… the first time they both stared at each other’s eyes.

“Umm… yeah…” Peyton quietly responded. 

  
  
  


Seulgi rolled her eyes.

“Fine… we’ll meet back at 4:00pm.” She and the rest of the group hustled into the movie theater. 

  
  
  


“So… what do you want to watch?” He resumed speaking in Korean.

“I-I umm… I don’t know… I don’t even know what’s showing.”

“Let’s go closer to the ticket booth,” Jinyoung started to walk ahead of Peyton. The both stood in front of the showtime screen.

“Which one catches your eye?” he asked.

“Hmm...”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Silence.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**“Amelie,”** both said at the same time. As they turned to look at each other’s response, both couldn’t help but stifle their laughs. 

“So I guess Amelie it is then,” he smiled.

“Yeah.”

  
  


Jinyoung proceeded to the ticket booth and purchased two tickets.

  
  


“Oh you don’t have to buy mine,” Peyton was trying to grab her wallet out of her purse.

“It’s okay, you’re visiting for a short time right? Don’t worry about it.” Jinyoung put his credit card in the machine.

“Well… let me buy the popcorn and sodas then! To repay you…”

Jinyoung’s smile flashed on his face. “Sure.”

  
  
  


He gave the other ticket to Peyton once it printed out.

  
  
  


“Ah before we head in… I’m Jinyoung,” he slightly bowed.

“I’m Peyton,” she followed suit.

“I can’t help but ask your status.”

“St-status?” Peyton nervously said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Wow, he’s bold to ask if I’m single or not. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What year were you born?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Silence.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Oh he meant that… stupid me. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I was born in 92’.”

“Oh, wow I thought you were my age.”

“I assume you’re 94’ like Seulgi then? Since you guys are so comfortable talking with each other.”

Jinyoung nodded his head.

“I guess I should call you noona then-”

**“-It’s okay!** You don’t have to be so formal… you can just call me Peyton.” 

  
  


Peyton’s face was already full pink and Jinyoung couldn’t help but give a smile.

  
  


“Okay- Peyton… it’s nice to meet you.” He extended out his hand.

Peyton couldn’t help but blush even more when she shook his hand.

“Hi Jinyoung… it’s nice to meet you too.”

  
  
  
  
  


_ \--- end flashback --- _

“Who would have thought Amelie would start this thing we have.”

“This thing? You mean us? Our relationship?” she jabbed him in the shoulder.

“I’m teasing you,” he said as he extended his arm out to wrap Peyton, bringing her closer to him.

“Who knew foreign movies would spark us.”

“Well I mean… I didn’t get sparks right away.”

“Oh really?” Jinyoung asked her. 

“No… nope.”

“I recall you sitting and standing next to me quite often for the rest of that day.”

“No I didn’t!” she yelled.

“Sure… ** _noona,”_ ** he smirked. 

“Yah Park Jinyoung don’t tease me.”

“Haha just kidding… plus I like teasing you… you’re so adorable when you blush,” he booped Peyton’s nose.

“Hey-” he quickly kissed on the lips before she could finish her sentence.

“I like you Choi Peyton,” he said as he looked into her eyes.

“I like you too Park Jinyoung,” she smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


________________________

  
  


_ \-- A few days later -- _

“Noona, let’s have lunch!!” The male appeared in front of Peyton’s apartment door.

“Youngjae, wh-what… what are you doing here?” Peyton asked as she rubbed her eyes… in disbelief he was in front of her.

“I have some exciting news to tell you. You need to be the first one to know!”

**Choi Youngjae…** Peyton’s younger brother. ** _ Adopted_ ** brother actually…

Technically Youngjae was her cousin (her dad’s younger brother’s son) but his parents died during a car crash when he was just a baby… leaving Peyton’s dad as Youngjae’s guardian. Her dad instead wanted to adopt Youngjae… make him legally as his own son. He couldn’t bear seeing Youngjae go through life without calling someone his dad or mom without it being someone blood-related.

Riley was just 5 years old when the accident happened… but she knew Youngjae is family. She didn’t care if he wasn’t her “true” brother… Youngjae is one of her favorite people… **_always bright and cheery._**

“What is it?”

“I want to tell you more but we should eat, I’m hungry.” 

“Youngie, just spit it out.”

“Fine… I start a new music company next week! They want to work on my solo album! It’s coming up so I need to prepare.” After years and years in music school, Youngjae was finally debuting to be a musical artist at a company. 

Peyton was worried for her younger brother, after moving out of their parents' place she felt bad leaving her brother there… especially since their parents weren’t too happy to see Youngjae pursuing music instead of something more “sustainable.” However, Youngjae being Youngjae… the kid is optimistic and full of life. She did miss hearing her brother laugh everyday. It always brought her happiness to see him so cheerful when she was stressed from medical school. 

“Youngjae!!!! **OMG you did it!” **She quickly hugged her baby brother.

“Yes! And now you need to come have lunch with me and celebrate!”

Peyton had planned to stay indoors today… like the introverted person she is… she rather spend her time indoors… or rather in places where you didn’t have to interact with people… much like her younger brother… but he has more of a happy go-lucky, shy personality. She agreed to have lunch.

“So this new company bought out and merged with your old company?” Riley asked as they walked towards the restaurant.

“Yep. It seems like the new company’s owner is close friends with mine and they decided to merge together to form a super power company.”

“So what’s the new label now that you guys merged?”

**“Offshore Records.”**

_ Offshore? _

_ Why does that sound familiar? _

Peyton then remembered the label logo on a stack of stickers all around JB’s old apartment. Those nights where she would come over, both having a fun ** _adult cat-mouse game_ ** with each other in bed. She recalled that the company he worked for was up-and-coming, he had stacks of lyrics and music sheets all over his place due to his constant work from home. 

_ Oh shit. _

“Oh shit? What’s wrong noona?” Youngjae asked.

_ Crap did I just say that out loud? _

“Nothing Youngjae… nothing…” she murmured. “I just thought I forgot about something but never mind!”

\-----

Peyton walked her little brother to the company after their luncheon. 

“Noona you should come inside, I want to show you the studios and stuff.”

“That’s fine Youngjae, maybe next time.”

“We’re right here, it will only take like 5 minutes of your time, besides… isn’t it your day off?”

“Well yeah…”

Youngjae grabbed his sister’s hand and went into the company. He took her around to most of the floors, but the one favorite spot of his was on the top floor.

“I get to see this view during my breaks. Wahhhh look at the view… its daebak… yeah?”

The area of the company had a great view of the Han River, and looked at Konkuk University.

“Hey noona…. Look, it's Konkuk U… your alma mater.”

Peyton nodded, she stared out towards the window. She recalled her memories there… She mostly didn’t have a fun time… she studied rather than actually having social interactions. Went to classes, never joined any sports or clubs… always in the libraries and labs. If it wasn’t for some friends like Wendy… Peyton probably would’ve been a ghost to most classmates.

“Oh hyung you’re here!” Youngjae yelled out, zonking Peyton out of her memories.

_ Hyung? _

_ Oh he probably means one of his coworkers. _

The taller male had his back faced to Peyton, wearing just converse shoes, black joggers and an over-sized black hoodie with a big palm tree logo, Peyton couldn’t help but notice his build was familiar even with the generic clothing.

_ Wait… I’ve seen this logo before. _

_ Palm Tree... _

“Youngjae, are you having a session today?” said the man with the husky voice. It seemed like this guy sounded like he just woke up.

Youngjae nodded. “Yep, I’m just showing my noona around before the session starts.”

_ Wait… _

_That voice..._

** _OMG._ ** _ No. No… _

_ Please tell me it’s not… _

The male figure turned around to see Peyton just a couple feet from him. Both stared at each other with wide eyes.

** _Oh crap._ **

“Hyung this is my sister Peyton… Noona this is one of my colleagues, DefSoul hyung.”

_ DefSoul… _

_ JB… _

**Oh fu-**

“-Youngjae you can call me by my name.”

“I thought you said in the company I should refer to you as your producer name DefSoul since I’m younger than you-”

“-It’s fine!” he accidentally yelled. His eyes couldn’t help but lock towards Peyton. 

_ Noona… _

_ Peyton… we meet again. _

**Silence.**

“Hey Peyton,” JB quietly said

“Hi JB,” she did the same.

Youngjae looked back and forth between them.

“Oh… you guys know each other?”

“Uh yeah, he’s actually Jinyoung’s roommate and old friend from childhood.”

JB just shy nodded.

“Oh cool then you don’t mind me bringing noona around here often hyung?”

“Uhhh-” JB stuttered.

“-Youngjae I don’t have time to see you so often, I have work and you have to concentrate on your singing,” Peyton stated, her inner parent tone came out.

Youngjae pouted. “But noona-”

“-She can come whenever she wants,” JB declared. 

That shut the Choi siblings up. 

“If you are ever here and Youngjae is busy, just hit me up… I’m always in the studio.”

Peyton was stunned. JB has been annoying lately but most of the time he avoided her like the plague. So when she heard him inviting her to come over and seek him out… it was the complete opposite of how he acts when he’s in the apartment. 

Youngjae’s phone started to beep, notifying him his singing lesson was starting in 5 minutes.

“Noona I have to go, I would take you back down to the lobby but PD Park is strict on being on time, if not having us there earlier than scheduled.”

Peyton shakes her head, “Don’t worry, I know how to get back.”

“I’ll take her back down, Youngjae.”

“Thanks hyung, bye noona!” He quickly hugged his sister and took the side-stairs down to the next level.

JB and Peyton proceeded to get into the elevator and silently stood next to each other. As the doors opened, JB stepped aside for Peyton to get off first.

“Um… you don’t need to go through all this trouble.”

JB looked at her without a word, an earnest look in his eyes. After a long time, he finally spoke.

“It’s okay… your brother is a great addition to the company. It’s hard being one of the youngest and the newest members.”

Peyton softly smiled.

“I appreciate you taking care of him. Thank you Jaebeom. ”

_ Jaebeom… she hasn’t said my full name in a while. _

JB’s lips slightly curled up, he could feel some warmth on his cheeks.

He looked both hazy and vivid at the same time, and his resolute profile seems to soften up. Peyton felt her stomach flutter for a bit.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, have a good productive session?”

JB chuckled. “Thanks.”

Peyton proceeded down the street. Her head kept thinking about the look JB just gave her, how her face started to feel warm.

_ What was that? _

_ That feeling I had when he looked at me? _

\----

3 weeks have passed.

It was a last minute notice. Peyton really didn’t want to go, but she made a promise to Jinyoung that she would interact with her coworkers more often. With the changing of new department heads and new coworkers, her boss informed everyone of the group to hang out… to get to know one another more. Sadly, Jinyoung would be out of town this weekend, he had already bought a train ticket to see his parents. Jinyoung asked if JB can attend with her, perhaps make this a great opportunity for them to get to know each other albeit Jinyoung not knowing of their true past relationship. 

It was quiet between them. Both barely said anything other than directions and short questions and answers.

Eventually JB decided to gather up his confidence and stood in front of the seated Peyton. He cocked an eyebrow and held out his hand, noting his quiet demeanor telling her to have a dance with him.

“It’s okay… I don’t really want to dance,” she said.

JB sighed. “Liar.”

Peyton looked at JB with a surprised face.

“Don’t think I remember you used to bust out some dance moves at the club when you thought no one was looking.”

Peyton turned her eyes away from him… her face turned pink.

“Jinyoung told me to take care of you and encourage you to get out of your bubble since he couldn’t be here.”

“It’s just a coworker’s gathering. I don’t need to make an impression.”

“Yes you do,” he said defiantly.

**Silence.**

“He knew you couldn’t go alone… you hate being alone in these situations.”

“I do not-”

** _“-I know you too.”_ **

Peyton shut her mouth. 

_ I know you. _

She felt her heart skip when he said it.

“I know you as well,” JB said. “Just have fun. Come on.” He held out his hand again.

Peyton bit the bottom of her lips before she decided to take his hand. They walked to the dance floor, luckily it was a pop song so the beat was more lively and bouncy around. They were having fun, until the song ended to a slower R&B vibe. Both awkwardly stopped moving, trying to figure out what to do next.

“We should-”

“We should-”

Both said.

“Yeah- uh let’s get a drink?” JB asked. 

“**YES!** I mean- yes,” Peyton accidentally shouted eagerly. 

They both proceeded to leave the dance floor… until Peyton stopped. JB turned around when he noticed Peyton not by his side.

“Peyton?”

“Umm… let’s dance!” Peyton was hesitant in walking towards the bar.

JB furrowed his eyes. “Huh?”

Peyton grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her. Quickly situating themselves back to a couple dance position. JB noticed Peyton’s eyes wander around the area, her hands around his neck and shoulder were gripping tight.

“Peyton… everything ok?”

“Yeah… yeah… I just thought I saw someone and I didn’t want to talk to them…”

JB looked around the area, trying to see who made Peyton act so strange and nervous.

“Who?”

“...”

“Peyton,” he spoke lightly, but with his usual certainty. “Who is it? What did they do?”

“Nothing… he didn’t do anything…”

**“He?!” **JB shouted mistakenly.

Peyton sighed. She foreseen this remark happening… but more of Jinyoung saying it instead of JB.

“It’s just another coworker who has been bugging me lately.”

“Bugging? What do you mean?”

“I really don’t want to get into it.”

“Did he do something to you? Did he say something? ** _Did he touch you?”_ **

“**No! **Morris hasn’t touched me inappropriately…” Peyton’s hands were fidgeting, he could feel her tensed body by the mention of this guy. “I mean… he’s just been trying to get close to me.”

Normally Peyton can handle most guys… but her coworker for some reason, he is very adamant in getting to know Peyton regardless of her endless rejections to hang out. It was frustrating and tiresome to Peyton. 

Peyton could feel JB’s one of his hands form into a fist, while the other held her onto her waist tighter.

“Is that why you didn’t want to come to this in the first place? Because you might bump into him?”

Peyton couldn’t look JB in the eyes, she nodded slowly.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have forced you to come out then.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Have you told Jinyoung?”

“No, because it’s not a big deal.”

** _“Peyton…”_ **

“It’s okay… things happen. It’s not your fault.”

“Peyton… it’s not your fault either,” he said as his hand that was on her waist lightly moved her face towards him.

Peyton looked at JB, a bit worried and confused. He could tell she was uncomfortable about talking about the subject.

“Hey, let me bring you somewhere else.” He stopped dancing with her and grabbed her hand for her to follow him. She reluctantly did… JB was the only person in this party that she wanted to be with. Wendy was at the hospital on-call and her other friends from the lab were cuddling with their partners.

As JB went to grab their jackets and things to leave the club someone shouted out her name. 

“Peyton!” She froze when she heard him calling her name.

_ Shit. _

“Peyton,” an older male approached her. “Hey are you leaving already? I just got here.”

“Hi Morris,” softly said and waved her hand. “Yeah I’m just not feeling so good so my friend and I are going to head out early.”

“Friend? Oh... your boyfriend couldn’t make it?”

“No, he’s away right now visiting family for the weekend.”

“Aww come on you should stay a bit longer! I didn’t even get to have a drink or dance with you yet.”

“Yeah sorry maybe next time.”

“No, come on Peyton, I’ll buy you a drink.” Morris came up closer to Peyton and was about to touch her shoulder when someone smacked his away.

“She said she didn’t want to.” 

Morris looked up to see JB standing tall next to him, JB wedged himself between Peyton and Morris.

“Who are-”

** _“-I’m her plus one tonight.”_ **

**Silence.**

JB was sizing him up. The older male was about the same height as him, maybe a bit more lanky than JB, but it didn’t matter. The way JB was glaring at him looked like JB was 7 ft tall. 

“Umm... Morris… this is JB… JB… this is Morris.”

Morris looked up and down at JB.

“Hey dude, never met you.” He turned towards Peyton. “He’s a new friend?”

“Umm-”

** _“I’ve known her for a while.”_ **

“Oh… pleasure to meet you.” Morris took his hand out to shake JB’s hand. JB just stared at the male for a moment before he proceeded to take Morris’s hand.

“Yeah… nice to meet you too,” he said as he started to grip Morris's hand tightly.

“Wow… you have a strong grip dude.” Morris awkwardly laughed. 

“Sorry… sometimes I don’t know my own strength. I have blood pumping too fast in my system right now.” JB smirked. 

“Right…”

“Uh… JB,” Peyton softly spoke and tugged at JB’s coat. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, here’s your jacket,” he opened it up for her to put her arms through and gave her her purse… still staring down at the older male. 

“Ahem,” Morris coughed. “Well maybe next time Peyton?”

Peyton hesitantly nodded her head.

“Sweet, maybe next time it will be the two of us Peyton-”

“-I’ll be sure to tag along and her boyfriend too.” JB shouted. “You know… since you guys are probably going to meet with the other coworkers, more fun the merrier right?” The condescending voice JB emitted scared Peyton a bit.

_ I’ve never really seen him act like that. _

“Yeah...” Morris awkwardly nodded. He walked away and greeted the other coworkers.

Peyton just stood there god smacked. 

_ What the hell just happened? _

“Peyton, let’s go,” JB said. He proceeded to walk ahead of her, already opening the door for her to walk through. Peyton silently walked with him. A few minutes passed by without any words in exchange between them. Riley wasn't familiar with the streets and scenes they were passing by.

“Where are we going, JB?”

“Some place that would leave you breathless.”

“So a place that I might die?” she sarcastically said.

“No, stop being so dramatic and negative.”

“Well stop being so assured that this place you are bringing me will take my breath-”

They made to the back of a small building, it showed parts of the waterfront, and in the left corner downtown city lights and on her right corner, a small extended land with a lighthouse perched. 

**_“-away,”_ **she whispered the last word as she took in all the views.

JB looked at Peyton’s expression, she was stunned. He smiled, knowing that he was correct. They walked a few more yards until they found a couple of rocks just smooth enough to sit down on.

“How did you find this place?”

“I stumbled here one night.”

“Stumbled drunk?”

“No, I just kept walking one night… I didn’t want to go home yet… I wanted the night to continue on…”

Peyton turned to get a clear visual of JB. There weren’t any post lights around the area, just the natural light from the night sky and the city skyline. She felt like she was in a dream… how everything looked so picturesque… maybe she was reading too many manhwa lately but JB looked like a character out of one of the stories. 

JB has been growing out his hair, he recently got a nose piercing on his left nostril. But despite the new look, he still looked like the JB she first met him, just a bit more mature looking.

A tad bit more handsome…

_ **A tab bit... ** _

\----

The next morning JB had an urge to write lyrics. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down his thoughts. It started to imagine scenarios, took bits and pieces from the previous night hanging out with Peyton. 

That was the first night in a long time that he had fulfilled conversation with Peyton without the small talk topics. He even told her all the writer’s block he had lately.

He imagined if what he was feeling was also what she was feeling also.

How both of their hearts were beating the same as the song.

He wrote down a few lines... trying to recall the evening.

** _On a night filled with memories, I have to say goodbye, words I don’t want to say._ **

** _The first thing I want to tell you..._ **

“...Don’t hurt anymore,” he whispered. 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I've updated this story. I thought I could handle writing multiple stories but no... that is not the case. I've had this chapter in draft for a while and now I can proudly post it since I have time. Hope everyone is doing well and I can't wait for GOT7 newest comeback (this coming Monday! 4/20). JB is looking mighty fine with his long hair. 😍
> 
> Until next time. I have the next chapter in progress right now I promise to post faster than waiting for 5 months. (Sorry!) 💚💚


End file.
